User talk:.Trollsky
go away You idiot. No one wants to talk to you if you curse like that. Sweaty mother fucker You know that was an extremely rude message you sent me? It doesn't offend me, of course, but you could be a bit more nice to me. It hurts my feelings sometimes and makes me feel hated. Oh and by the way I was gonna apologize for my mean message to you, but after what you sent me, I feel that I shouldn't take back what I said to you. Bluestarlover11 (talk) 02:27, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Bluestarlover11Bluestarlover11 (talk) What in the Lord's name did you just say about me, you little bitch? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in Ministry school, and I have over 300 confirmed conversions. I am trained in the Baptist religion and I'm the top missionary in the entire Christian world. You are nothing to me but another infidel. I will teach you the word of God with the largest gospel choir that has ever been seen, mark my words. You think you can get away with rejecting Christ? Think again, sinner. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of pastors and priests across the USA and you're going to be forced to accept Jesus as your lord and saviour, so you better prepare for your baptism, sir. The baptism that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call atheism. You're Christian soon, sir. I can teach you anywhere, anytime, and I can preach in over seven hundred languages, and that's just off the top of my head. Not only am I extensively trained in reciting the bible from memory, but I have access to the entire literature of the Archdiocese of the Americas and I will use it to its full extent to bring you into Christianity, you little atheist. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your heresy was about to bring down upon you, maybe you wouldn't have challenged the existence of God. But you couldn't, you didn't and now you're paying the price, you goddamned sinner. I will teach Christianity all over you and you will drown in it. You'll be a believer soon, kiddo. Okay, so you expect me to believe that you were the very best that your generation of Navy SEALs had to offer? I highly doubt that. If you were as good as you say you were, i don't think for a second that you would be browsing 4chan. This is mostly a place for jobless neckbeards that still live with their parents, and nerdy high school kids that don't have any friends. It really isn't the place for highly-trained assassins to be hanging out in their spare time. Even if it was, something far worse than a troll being mean to you probably would have set you off a long time ago. What about the slew of gore and child pornography that gets posted here on a regular basis? Isn't that something that deserves a person being hunted down and made to regret their actions? Yeah, you're just not the 4chan type. Sure, there's a wide variety of people that browse here, but you're far from the core demographic if you are who you say you are (which isn't the case). Even if it were true that you're an incredibly talented soldier, I think all the military discipline would prevent you from getting mad enough to murder some random idiot on the internet. I also doubt that even the best SEALs have a "secret network of spies across the USA". Why would all of the most expanisive Big Brother network in the world be willing to help a troubled PTSD-sufferer hunt down some random kid on the internet? That doesn't even make sense. If you're gonna try to scare somebody, make it more believable than "IM A SUPER SOLDIER HURR DURR". You might frighten a thirteen year old who doesn't know any better, but to must of us you just look like a kid with an anger problem and a very active imagination. Hopefully things will be easier for you when your puberty's over. Best of luck with that... kiddo What the iOS did you just say about Apple, you little Android ? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in business marketing, and I've been involved in numerous lawsuit investigations in Apple, and I have over 300 confirmed iPhone sales. I am trained in Phone warfare and I'm the top businessman in the entire US cell phone company business. You are nothing to me but just another jailbreaker. I will outsell you with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my words. You think you can get away with trying to jailbreak around me? Think again. As we speak I am contacting my secret Facetime network of geeks across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out your gigabytes and gives me all your money. Your tricks are mine, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can stop you from jailbreaking in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in selling iPhones, but I have access to the entire arsenal of Apple Products and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your entire monthly plan. If only you could have known what unholy retribution of trying to jailbreak and trying to download apps for free would bring you, maybe you would have not of jailbreaked at all. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over your malevolent goals and you will watch me with your bricked iPod as you're you and your shit music is taken away in a police van. I'm fucking rich, kiddo. 19:26, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Tallstar and Jake Hello. it clearly says at the top of the page a SHE-CAT and a TOM. i am sorry if you think my messages are "rude", i don't know when i'm being rude because i am autistic. Moons-A-Glow Werecat (talk) 08:09, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Stuff I'm pretty sure that this is a PG-wiki. Tone down the language please. hate hi if i give you the links to the early settler blanks would you be able to upload them for me since skype is being a dickhead and im on my ipad 11:07 Mon Sep 21 thank u. 11:13 Mon Sep 21 skype why is skype being lame? ;.; Also, I'm bored, please send assistance. Then get in chat you lame sheep. =P . but sweaty (-: 21:19 Wed Sep 23 it's rude telling people to leave, sweaty (-: didn't your mom teach you manners? 00:55 Thu Sep 24 love me 14:26, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Oh crap I wasn't looking at the clock :P But seriously a LOT was going on in the chat Gorsetail? Why did you give new images to Goretail? Maggan 06:09, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Pixie Hey I know you have put nomination up for Pixie. Well, I'm a latest tweaker of the loner, (not here to steal, you have more claim as an OA). I added the collar. I'm just wondering if you want the layers for the collar is all. 20:32, October 12, 2015 (UTC) What file do you prefer? I don't use gimp so if I can't do the file you want I'll send multiple .png file. 20:40, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Oh since we are on the subject of tweak nominations, Shellheart is under nomination and you're a tweaker of the elder. Do you want to claim it? 20:47, October 12, 2015 (UTC) I edited Ferncloud's page and added trivia. Why'd you get rid of it? Warriorcat1195 (talk) 20:01, October 14, 2015 (UTC)Warriorcat1195 You got rid of my edit to Dustpelt too?! What did I do wrong? Why'd you erase it? There was nothing wrong with it! Warriorcat1195 (talk) 20:05, October 14, 2015 (UTC)Warriorcat1195 been By the Nine Divines! What did you just say about me, you little skeeverbutt? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the College of Winterhold, and I've been known to cast one hell of a fireball, and I have over 300 confirmed summons. I am trained in daedric warfare and I'm the swords master of the entire Imperial forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will make you beg to Akatosh as I bend you over like a common whelp, mark my words, on my oath as the Dovahkiin. You think you can come into my mind through this magic device and insult me? Think again, scum. As we speak I have every assassin and thief across all of Tamriel looking for your initial position so you better prepare for the storm atronach, you Draugr. The storm atronach that wipes out the pathetic little husk you call your life. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my dragon shouts! Not only am I extensively trained in archery and horseback riding, but I have access to the entire congregation of the Thieves Guild, Dark Brotherhood, Mages College, and untold hordes of Daedric warriors, and I will use every one of them to banish you to the plane of Oblivion. If only you could have had the clairvoyance to see what divine retribution your little "clever" runes were about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your tongue you dark skin. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will become the embodiment of Mehrunes Dagon, and open a portal to Oblivion the likes of which you have never seen. You're fucking dead, milk-drinker. 19:18 Fri Oct 16 nerd share thy wisdom with me, fellow nerd. ~Skiddley Riddley ♫ ♪ 18:05, October 19, 2015 (UTC) the great Skt has spoken true words of wisdom. let us all learn from him. ~Skiddley Riddley ♫ ♪ 17:52, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Tom (ES) Would you be able to send me the file for Tom? I'm having a hard time picking out the base colors through the texture. Email: danielle.j.palmer95@gmail.com 12:04, October 20, 2015 (UTC) You know that was an extremely rude message you sent me? It doesn't offend me, of course, but you could be a bit more nice to me. It hurts my feelings sometimes and makes me feel hated. Oh and by the way I was gonna apologize for my mean message to you, but after what you sent me, I feel that I shouldn't take back what I said to you. 16:21, October 20, 2015 (UTC) What the heck did you just flipping say about me, you big meanie? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Tiny Tots Program, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on the girl's bathroom, and I have over 300 confirmed noogies. I am trained in Nerf warfare and I have the most gold stars in the entire kindergarten class. You are nothing to me but just another butthead. I will beat you the heck up with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my dang words. You think you can get away with saying that baloney to me on the glowy type-box? Think again, doodiehead. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of teachers across the USA and your parents are being called to pick you up right now so you better prepare for the spanking, junior. The spanking that wipes out the dumb little thing you call your playtime. You're in big darn trouble, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can wedgie you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed fartfights, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States PTA and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your dorky bottom off the face of the playground, you little poopypants. If only you could have known what serious punishments your little "smartypants" comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your goshdarned tongue. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you silly doofus. I will spray boogers all over you and you will cry about it. You're frickin grounded, buttmunch. 16:25, October 20, 2015 (UTC) What in the devil’s name did y’all just say about me, you little sinner? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in Bible School, been involved in numerous Billy Graham crusades, and have over 300 confirmed soul-savings. I am trained in New Testament apologetics and am the top converter in the entire Baptist Church. Y’all ain’t nothin’ to me but another sinnin’ atheist. I will bring you to Jesus with a passion the likes of which ain’t never before been seen on this Earth, y’all mark what I’m sayin’. You think you can get away with that there sinful talk over the Internet? Think again, pagan. As we speak I’m contactin’ my secret network of deacons across the USA and your local church address is being traced right now so you better prepare for the sermon, devil’s child. The sermon that wipes the blackness right out of your soul. Your sinful days are over, kid. I can radio evangelize anywhere, anytime, and I can bring you to Jesus in over 700 different ways, and that’s just with bare Bible verses. Not only am I extensively trained in hermeneutics, but I have access to the entire hymnal collection of the Protestant Church and I will use it to its full extent to see that you know who the Lord Jesus is. If only you could have known what kind of fire and brimstone preachin’ your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your blasphemous tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re payin’ the tithe, you unredeemed heathen. You’re goin’ to Hell. 16:35, October 20, 2015 (UTC) :3 Do you take charart requests? 05:29, October 26, 2015 (UTC)